


Reason Not To Hex Malfoy

by Breathesgirl



Series: Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confrontation, Friendship, Gen, Hermione’s Nook, SIRIUSLY Amazing Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl
Summary: Response to a prompt on Hermione’s Nook, 8-15-18.What would stop Hermione from hexing/killing Draco Malfoy.





	Reason Not To Hex Malfoy

 

It had a been a trying day to say the least. Everything which could go wrong had, and to top it off Malfoy was being prattier than usual. They had almost reached the Fat Lady’s painting, and the respite of the Gryffindor common room when King Prat and his two goons came around the corner looking like the kneazle who ate the rat. 

 

Harry, Hermione and Ron stopped, hands loosely gripping their wands at their sides as they glared at the ferret and his handlers. 

 

“What are you doing up here Malfoy,” Ron spat as he took a step forward, his grip tightening on his wand. 

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, Weasel,” Malfoy said with a malicious smirk on his face, “but I was discussing something with McGonagall, so if you’ll excuse us...”

 

They started to walk around the trio, wands still sheathed when Harry stepped up beside Ron. “Likely story,” he seethed. “If I find out you’ve done anything...”

 

Malfoy snorted as the goons smirked, “don’t get your knickers in a twist Potter,” he scowled. “Messing with mudbloods and their ilk...” He didn’t get a chance to finish his statement as Hermione roared and started to run at her target, wand raised and a hex on her lips, but Harry’s hand on her shoulder stopped her, although the three of them did now have their wands pointed at the three Slytherins who had encroached too far into the Lion’s territory. 

 

Hermione struggled against Harry’s hold for a moment, only causing him to dig his fingers in harder until she stopped and turned toward her best friend, keeping her wand trained on King Prat and his goons, “Please give me some words of encouragement so I don’t murder Malfoy right now,” she almost begged. Malfoy’s smirk only got bigger as he realized just how much he had gotten under her skin. 

 

Harry nodded in understanding and whispered, “there are no books in Azkaban.”

 

Hermione scowled but nodded, “thank you.”

 

She relaxed her posture some what, so Harry loosened his grip a bit, still keeping his eyes on the one person who could get under his skin without even trying. He waved his wand, wordlessly telling the trio of Slytherins to leave. They turned as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle headed for the stairs and the dungeons, wary enough of their adversary to not present their backs as targets. 

 

Once they were sure their nemesis was well on his way to his own common room, they continued on their way to the portrait and the safety of other Gryffindors. 


End file.
